


Operation ‘Seduce the Cute Boy Who Works in the Flower Shop’!

by TheBrokaryotes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Completely fluff, Flowershop more like flowership amirite ahahaha, Fluff, I wrote this at like 1 am, M/M, Noya is the best wingman, Oneshot, Suga is a precious cinnamon roll, Suga is the cute flowershop employee cliché, flowershop au, too good for this world, too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokaryotes/pseuds/TheBrokaryotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi meets an angel at the flower shop, and Noya decides to get them together. Shenanigans ensue. Basically, teeth-rotting fluff- one shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation ‘Seduce the Cute Boy Who Works in the Flower Shop’!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> So, I kind of wrote this at 1 AM.  
> But it IS really cute, so it was a win-win!  
> Hope ya enjoy :)

“All right, all right! I’m going, Noya!” Daichi spoke wearily through his phone, trying to satisfy the chittering energetic person on the other side of the line. Noya had just worked up the nerve to ask out the bumbling giant with the world’s kindest heart (also known as their neighbor), Asahi. Of course, how could he ask anyone out without the key aspect of the whole ordeal? _Flowers_. And so, Daichi was dragged into the fray. After being begged and pleaded (and nagged and annoyed) by his loud roommate, he finally agreed to get these flowers from the nearest florist they could find. 

That is how he ended up in front of a quaint store, looking at the sign that read “Karasuno’s Best” in deep green letters with a cute little logo of a crow next to the text. Daichi could smell the wonderfully sweet fragrance of the surrounding plants, and it almost seemed to welcome him in. It would have been a perfect, movie-esque moment right there, if it weren’t for the constant chatter that was tugging at his ear. 

“Okay, you know what Noya? I’m walking through the door _right now_. Bye!” And with that, he hung up the phone unceremoniously. He muttered under breath, “Seriously, it’s just buying a few flowers. How bad does he think I can mess this u-” his words trailed off as he entered the actual shop. Suddenly, there was an explosion of colors to all of his senses. Rows of plants and flowers adorned the walls and the floor alike. His nose was blessed with lemony scents, sweet scents, minty scents, pine scents, and more. Light danced through the windows, hitting the leaves and petals at just the right angle. The peaceful aura of the place was so different from the hustle and bustle of the world outside. It was so very soothing, and Daichi could have sworn that there was an angel singing somewhere in the background because this was definitely what heaven looked like. 

When he turned, he knew he was in heaven, because there was the _angel_. A silver haired ethereal being with a smile that could stop more than just traffic had met Daichi’s eager gaze. He was now very glad that he had agreed to help Noya (even though it was Noya that practically forced the task upon him), as this was probably the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his whole life and _wow_ , he could die happy now. 

And then Daichi probably just about died when the angel spoke. 

“Hello! Pleased to meet you, my name is Suga. If you need anything at all, feel free to ask me!” The voice was sweeter than the noise of presents being opened at Christmas. 

“I- er, thank you,” Daichi stumbled over his words. _Smooth, Sawamura, smooth_. 

As the brown haired man mechanically looked over the plants, he couldn’t help but replay his interactions with the silver haired angel over and over again. _‘If you need anything at all...’_ A blush fought to make itself known on Daichi’s tan skin. _Anything_ , he had said _anything_. Of course, he was probably talking about flower-related issues, but Daichi could dream couldn’t he? 

In the end, he picked out a classic: red roses. Holding the beautiful bouquet gingerly in his hands, he reveled in the watery and subtle aroma of the roses. Asahi would probably love these. Daichi imagined Noya giving the flowers to the much taller man, and chuckled softly to himself. 

And then he imagined giving the flowers to Suga, and hey, looks like the blush was making a reappearance. 

Daichi trying to pay for the roses didn’t go any better than when he was trying to hold a simple conversation with the employee. It’s just that _darn adorable smile_ that got to Daichi every time. After a few awkward moments of wrestling his coat pocket zipper (which of course, chose _now_ of all times to get feisty), he finally got out his wallet and paid successfully for the roses. He turned around, determined to leave before he could make more of a fool of himself. 

“Sir? You might want these,” called Suga from behind the counter as Daichi was halfway hightailing it to the exit. 

Oh. Right, the flowers. Those were kind of necessary (they were the whole reason that Daichi came there, actually).

For the third time that day, Daichi could feel the blood rush up to his face. He flashed Suga a shaky smile, retrieved the roses, and escaped as fast as he could. 

Yeah, Daichi had fallen pretty hard for the flower angel-guy. 

~~~

“You _what_?” Noya said incredulously at Daichi’s recount of what had happened to him. “And you have the gall to tell me that I’m socially awkward.” The shorter young man was aggravatingly smug about the day’s happenings. 

“You are! Who else orders a coffee with ‘ _extra caf_ ’?” 

“If people can order decaf, then I can order extra caf! It’s elementary, Dai!” 

Now it was Daichi’s turn to be incredulous. “No, it’s really not!” He shook his head. Just when he thought he knew the story behind every one of Noya’s weird mannerisms, he was proven wrong. Well, he learnt something new everyday. 

“The point is,” said Noya, slipping into a dramatic narrator-esque voice, “who is this mystery man whose charm and grace has captured the heart of our dear protagonist?” 

Daichi just sighed deeply in mock-resignation, rolling his eyes (while Noya, in turn, rolled on the floor laughing). 

“Okay, okay, but for real,” he huffed in between laughs, wiping a tear from his eye, “If this guy’s as amazing as you make him out to, then you’ve gotta get your head back in the game, Dai!” 

“What does that mean?” Daichi was getting rather wary now.

Noya grinned, which only confirmed Daichi’s fears. “It means, you’re going to go back to the flower shop tomorrow. We’ll call it, operation ‘seduce the cute boy who works in the flower shop’. 

Daichi gaped at Noya. He wasn’t sure he could describe the emotions that was buzzing through his body right now. He was flabbergasted at how _only Noya_ could make up a name that silly, but a part of him was also glad that Noya was practically helping him land a guy who he barely knew. He was also pretty tingly from excitement. 

Maybe operation ‘seduce the cute boy who works in the flower shop’ wasn’t such a bad idea. Though it was certainly a mouthful. 

~~~

Okay, operation ‘seduce the cute boy who works in the flower shop’ was definitely a bad idea. Daichi probably should have noticed that something was up when Noya borrowed a wig from his niece (who happened to be majorly into cosplay) and a dress from her mother. In his previously stated excitement, Daichi managed to overlook this small detail. 

Which is how they ended up at the flower shop, Noya dressed up as an elderly lady. It was rather uncanny how well he was able to play the part too. 

The plan was, as Noya had explained to Daichi just minutes before, that Noya would go into the store first dressed up in his oh-so-convincing, oh-so-clever elderly woman disguise. Approximately five minutes later, Daichi would walk in, and casually check out some flowers. Then, as Daichi walks by Noya, Noya would trip leaving Daichi to catch him. Suga, of course, would witness the whole thing and immediately fall in love with Daichi. After all, no one could resist a man who helps old ladies out, right? 

It seemed like a fool-proof plan when Noya had rapidly been reeling it off to Daichi, who had nodded vigorously. But now, as he was studying the leaves of a plant, he was having second thoughts ( _was it really a fool-proof plan if a fool was the one who made it? These are the kind of important questions that he always forgets to consider until last second…_ ). He should have known that any plan involving Noya and a muumuu was most likely going to end badly. Especially if Noya was the one wearing said muumuu. 

Daichi gulped, and turned around. It was the moment of truth now. He had to catch the old lady, who also happened to be his best friend, who also happened to be his ticket to getting a boyfriend. He walked towards the general direction of Noya casually, as casually as he could. He heard a gasp and a _whoosh_ , presumably Noya “tripping”, and held out his arms towards the source of the noise, closing his eyes (he didn’t want to witness what kind of expression that Noya’s less-than-adequate acting skills would have resulted in). He felt soft hands hook onto his biceps, until the person regained their ground. Daichi opened his eyes, only to find himself face to face with an angel. 

_Huh?_

His own chocolate brown eyes found themselves staring into Suga’s thoughtful gray ones. It was transfixing, and the moment was practically perfect. It would be etched into Daichi’s brain forever (along with the gestures that Noya was mischieviously making behind Suga’s back). 

Suga was the first one that broke the mesmerizing silence. “I’m so sorry! I guess I can be rather clumsy sometimes.” He laughed at the end, a light pink blush waltzing across his pale cheeks. It was like cupid himself had shot an arrow straight into Daichi’s heart. “Er...you’re the guy who came along yesterday, right?” 

“Yeah.” Daichi smiled warmly, internally doing a little victory dance at his ability to hold a decent conversation with the beautiful flower shop employee. “I’m Daichi, by the way. Daichi Sawamura.” 

“Well, hello there Daichi!” Suga returned the smile, shyly. 

An awkward silence ensued, only to be shattered by Noya yelling, “Just kiss already!”

The two young men turned the color of the roses that Daichi had bought yesterday (Daichi would remember to get Noya back for that one). 

“Your friend there is quite the...well…” 

“Idiot? I know, trust me.” Daichi said playfully, causing Suga to genuinely laugh again. The ice broke, and the conversation flowed easily after that. 

(Noya was in the background, feeling rather proud that his efforts had paid off.)

“Hey, I have to get back to work now,” Daichi deflated at Suga’s words, “but I’m off on Friday’s. How about you and I go for a cup of coffee? My treat?” 

Daichi was speechless. Was this really happening? Was this amazingly gorgeous man really asking him out on a _date_? Trying not to show his internal panic, Daichi grinned and replied, “I would love that. See ya around, Suga!” 

He was definitely on Cloud 9 now. Daichi didn’t even mind Noya’s incessant snickering as they made it back to their place.

~~~

Months later, Noya moved out of Daichi’s place and in with Asahi. Of course, Daichi couldn’t complain about that (it was nice to get some rest instead of having the constant chatterbox at his side 24/7), but he had to admit he would miss the little ball of energy. Although, he was duly reminded after Noya had shown up at his door again at the ungodly hour of 3 AM, asking for a cup of sugar, that Asahi was indeed his neighbor and thus Noya was only a door away. 

Despite that, it was an added bonus, as Daichi had convinced his own boyfriend to move in with him. 

They sat at a table, Daichi having made breakfast for Suga who had a severe case of bed head. Somehow, Suga managed to look as adorable as possible even with his ruffled up hair, and drooping eyelids. Daichi simply chuckled when he had seen Suga fresh out of bed, and wrapped his arms around Suga’s soft (and very ticklish) waist. What he got in return were incoherent mumbles that just melted Daichi’s heart. 

Suga teased Daichi, prodding his foot at the other’s, and then entangling their limbs playfully. A fire lit in Daichi’s eyes, and he clasped onto Suga’s hands with his own, fitting them together perfectly. He looked into Suga’s stormy softening eyes, and the atmosphere shifted from the previously playful one. The silver haired man’s lips parted ever so slightly, almost subconsciously, and without another thought Daichi had leaned forward to claim them. It wasn’t their first, and it certainly wasn’t their last, but Daichi felt like he was awakening again and again, every single time they connected. It was like pure magic. 

Something soft tickled his chin, and he pulled away confused. They both looked down and Suga burst out laughing. A wave of nostalgia hit Daichi as he realized that it was rose’s petals in the vase on the table that had ever-so-subtly brushed his chin. 

This time, Suga leaned in. 

And that’s how he and Suga found themselves in a cozy apartment, the happiest that they’ve ever been.


End file.
